


Don't you mind?

by morningsglory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Background story, Comfort/Angst, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Oliver takes Ra's' offer, Why Did I Write This?, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningsglory/pseuds/morningsglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots and drabbles? I don't even know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you mind?

Roy trembles in his sleep – state of unconsciousness, really, but she keeps telling herself otherwise – and Thea wipes a wet towel over his face, tears dripping silently, soaking into his bare torso.

Laurel walks over, puts a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s going to be okay. But he needs to rest for a few days.” Thea nods, wanting to say something. Scream or shout, let the emotions boiling up inside her go.

His awfully peaceful, almost lifeless body leaves only one thought tracing around her head, though – he could have died tonight. He was close to.

Now, she’s very aware of the danger he – they – put themselves in on a daily basis. She has seen him get hurt not once or twice and she knows that he is strong. But ever since Oliver’s gone, they are completely on their own, feeling more and more helpless, and seeing him getting shot was the spitting image of her nightmares.

She looks at Laurel. Broken Laurel, who has been through so much despite her young age (haven’t they all), who probably understand them all too well, who surely doesn’t deserve any of this.

“Thank you for getting him here.” Thea rasps out, then clears her throat. The woman above her just smiles sadly.

“He was very lucky.” She adds, and Thea fights the urge to apologize that Tommy and Sara hadn’t been.

Felicity stands up from her spot. The bags under her eyes are no longer possible to cover. She looks a little thinner than she was before Oliver’s decision to take up Ra’s Al Guhl offer to save her. She moves to the metallic bed Roy is laying on with Thea’s gaze following her. A tear rolls down her cheek.

“Felicity.” Laurel says quietly, but the blonde woman doesn’t seem to have heard her.

“Felicity.” Thea tries a little louder, catching her attention. Felicity wipes her cheek and takes a sharp breath.

“Go home, okay? Both of you. Get some sleep. I’ll stay here.”

They aren’t very urgent to do that and they also know that the youngest Queen won’t leave her boyfriend’s side, so eventually Thea’s alone.

The dim light of a lamp standing on Felicity’s desk throws shadows over them and Thea, once again, finds herself being swallowed by the darkness.

Time passes, she’s not sure how much of it. Her eyes are getting heavy, mind sleepy. She reaches out, takes his hand into hers and caresses his cheek with the other. He stirs and Thea lets out a breath like she’s been holding it the whole time. When Roy opens his eyes, she stands up from her chair and leans over his face, locking her stare with his.

“My head hurts.” He whines quietly. Thea lets out a laugh before her tears start to slip down her cheeks again.

“I know.” Roy brings his arm up, wipes away the wetness on her cheek and tugs on her neck a little. She lowers her head, pressing her mouth to his. The kiss is short, maybe a bit too wet and definitely bittersweet, but he smiles against her lips as she sits down, pulling away. He wants more, but his vision’s getting blurry already, tiredness taking over. Thea seems to understand and puts her head next to their intertwined hands, closes her eyes.

“Don’t you ever leave me.” She mutters quietly. Just before he drifts away into sleep, he squeezes her hand.

“Okay.”

She doesn’t quite hear that and maybe that’s for the better, because they both know it’s a promise he’s not really able to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this little thing. The next one I think I'll go with Olicity, they're the babies.


End file.
